rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Qrow, Clover and Robyn vs. Tyrian
"Qrow, Clover and Robyn vs. Tyrian" is a battle that occurred in "Gravity" where Qrow, Clover, and Robyn fight Tyrian in Mantle. Preceding Events After James Ironwood informed the citizens of Mantle about Salem, her forces, and his plan to help the world through the use of the Amity Communications Tower to help ease the panic during a Grimm invasion, Arthur Watts instructed Tyrian to cause more chaos within the city. In doing so, he chose to attempt to kill Robyn. Robyn enters an empty alleyway, where he confronts her about her fame of bringing good news to Mantle, and how it upset him. Tyrian attacks the Mantle politician, only to find that Robyn had lured him into an ambush, where Qrow and Clover appear to support her. The trio say they each have scores to settle with Tyrian, readying for a fight. The Fight Tyrian begins laughing maniacally, and Qrow angrily runs forward and swings his sword. Tyrian blocks with his blades, but the impact knocks him into a wall. Qrow slashes at him again, but Tyrian ducks and attempts to kick Qrow’s feet out from under him, only for Qrow to jump over his leg. Tyrian rushes forward to stab Qrow, who blocks with his sword and then slashes at him. Tyrian dodges acrobatically, standing on his hands, then turning over and leaping into the air to stab down at Qrow with both weapons, but Qrow once again blocks with the flat of his sword. Tyrian hops down, and Qrow swings his sword at him, missing due to Tyrian ducking down and propelling himself backward with his guns. Tyrian begins slashing at Qrow, but Clover hooks one of the blades with Kingfisher and pulls his arm away, causing him to turn around just in time to catch one of Robyn’s crossbow bolts just short of piercing between his eyes. He at first looks startled but then grins smugly and turns back to Qrow, who punches him directly in the right eye, sending him stumbling. Qrow then knees him in the gut, turns his sword in his hand, and slams the end of the hilt into Tyrian’s chest, knocking him away. Qrow turns his sword back around in his grip, and Tyrian slides to a stop and growls angrily. He looks over at Clover and Robyn, then grins at Qrow. He then runs toward them while firing his guns at Qrow, who spins his sword to block the bullets. Tyrian leaps and slashes at Clover, who turns to the side to dodge before leaning backward to dodge a slash from Tyrian’s tail. Tyrian slashes at him with his weapons, and Clover takes a step past him and leans back to go under Tyrian’s attacks while grabbing the hook of his own weapon. As he moves behind Tyrian and straightens up, he maneuvers his pole and the hook to loop the fishing pole’s wire around Tyrian’s left arm and pulls on it. Qrow then leaps and slashes down at Tyrian, who blocks with his weapon on his right arm. Qrow quickly pulls his sword away and punches Tyrian in the cheek, causing Tyrian to turn away. Tyrian puts his right hand on the ground seemingly to catch himself but then brings his feet up and uses his right hand to push himself up into the air. He pulls his left arm free of Kingfisher’s line, turns upside down and kicks both Qrow and Clover in the head simultaneously. While the two recoil from his attack, Tyrian stabs his blades into the ground to catch himself and then pushes off, flying up through the air while Robyn aims her crossbow at him. He lands on a large pipe connected to a wall, and she fires a bolt at him, only for him to swipe it away with his tail. He turns toward Robyn, but Clover hooks his tail with Kingfisher and pulls him down. While Tyrian is on the ground, Qrow swings at him, but Tyrian rolls out of the way and gets to his feet. Qrow begins slashing his sword at him, but Tyrian dodges his attacks by jumping, ducking, stepping aside, and finally leaning back away from an attempted stab. Qrow tosses his sword into the air, the sections of the blade splitting from each other, and Tyrian watches it. While Tyrian is distracted, Qrow kicks him in the back of the head and then catches his sword. The kick sends Tyrian stumbling across the alley to slam into a wall. He glares at Qrow, his eyes glowing purple, then moves aside as Qrow attempts to kick him in the face. Low to the ground, Tyrian moves past Qrow, who is now holding his weapon backwards with the blade curved. They turn to face each other, and once again, Clover hooks Tyrian’s tail with Kingfisher and pulls, dragging Tyrian backward and giving Qrow an opening to punch him in the cheek. Tyrian goes flying through the air but manages to land on his feet. He launches himself forward in an attempt to stab Qrow with his weapons, but Qrow blocks with his blade. Robyn fires two bolts, both of which ricochet off of pipes. Tyrian moves his head to dodge the first, but the second ricochets off of Qrow’s weapon and strikes him in the chin, making his Aura flicker. Tyrian falls back, rolls, and gets to his feet. Qrow jumps over and slashes at him, but Tyrian ducks under the first slash and jumps over the second. However, as Tyrian falls back down, Qrow repositions himself, kicks Tyrian in the gut, catches him on Harbinger’s gun barrel and fires. As Tyrian falls back down again, Qrow punches him in the gut and then kicks him in the side, sending him toward Clover and Robyn. While Tyrian slides back, Clover runs forward, deploying a Gravity Bolas. He tosses the bolas and slides between Tyrian’s legs, while Tyrian attempts to slash him with his right arm. The bolas successfully binds his left arm to his side. Clover grips the top of his weapon’s hook, and as Tyrian attempts to stab him, Clover pushes Tyrian’s arm down with his left hand and uses his right hand to move the pole around behind Tyrian. As Tyrian attempts to pull back, his right arm becomes tangled in Kingfisher’s wire, and Clover pulls the pole and holds the hook in place to restrict Tyrian’s arm and press his tail against his back. Qrow takes the opportunity to punch Tyrian in the gut. Tyrian cries out in pain, then crouches, leans away from Clover, hops into the air and begins screaming. Qrow moves away from him, and Clover loosens Kingfisher’s cable on him and does the same, as Tyrian drops onto his back. Upon impact with the ground, the ends of the bolas disconnect from each other, and Tyrian spins frantically, swinging his legs through the air, to finish freeing himself from the bolas and Kingfisher’s wire. He then gets to his feet, looking somewhat dizzy, and begins laughing maniacally. Robyn fires another bolt, and he turns to catch it between his teeth. He turns back to Robyn with a smug grunt. There is a small noise, and the lines in the bolt begin flashing red, before the entire bolt glows red, bursts into flame, and explodes. Tyrian sways, and his Aura flickers and then finally breaks. With a dazed laugh, he collapses. Robyn walks over to him, and he looks up at her, continuing to laugh until she kicks him in the face, knocking him out. She leans down with a smirk. Aftermath Tyrian is arrested, tied up and loaded onto a prison transport with Qrow, Robyn and Clover guarding him on the way. However on the ride back to Atlas, the three receive a message from Ruby Rose stating that Salem is coming to Atlas, James Ironwood is declaring martial law and leaving Mantle to die. Immediatly after, a warrent is sent for Ruby's Groups arrest, including Qrow, causing an escalation on the airship. Image Gallery V7 11 00078.png V7 11 00079.png V7 11 00080.png V7 11 00081.png V7 11 00082.png V7 11 00083.png V7 11 00084.png V7 11 00085.png V7 11 00086.png V7 11 00087.png V7 11 00088.png V7 11 00089.png V7 11 00090.png V7 11 00091.png V7 11 00092.png V7 11 00093.png V7 11 00094.png V7 11 00095.png V7 11 00096.png V7 11 00097.png V7 11 00098.png V7 11 00099.png V7 11 00100.png V7 11 00101.png V7 11 00102.png V7 11 00103.png V7 11 00104.png V7 11 00105.png V7 11 00106.png V7 11 00107.png V7 11 00108.png V7 11 00109.png V7 11 00110.png V7 11 00111.png V7 11 00112.png V7 11 00113.png V7 11 00114.png V7 11 00115.png V7 11 00116.png V7 11 00117.png V7 11 00118.png V7 11 00119.png Category:Article stubs Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 7